


What's in a Name

by hellastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beacuse it just is, legit its canon, ticklish lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellastydia/pseuds/hellastydia
Summary: Stiles was back. With his dad, his best friends, and with his Lydia, and that was what mattered.Since he had returned she hadn’t left his side. Their hands clasped together from the moment she saw him again. But in the rush of Stiles’ return, and all of their memories coming back as well, everyone had seemed to forget something. Something pretty important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow its been actual years since i've posted so sorry for being so MIA, but I'm back with a little fluffy one shot so I hope you like it!
> 
> Title from "Name for You" by The Shins

They had gotten him back. 

After a vicious fight against the Ghost Riders and the task of getting Stiles through the rift, they had finally gotten him back. It wasn’t easy and none of them had come out unharmed, but he was back. Stiles was back. With his dad, his best friends, and with his Lydia, and that was what mattered. 

Since he had returned she hadn’t left his side. Their hands clasped together from the moment she saw him again. But in the rush of Stiles’ return, and all of their memories coming back as well, everyone had seemed to forget something. Something pretty important. 

It only came to Lydia a few weeks later as she was wrapped in his arms watching a movie. It was random really, one of those thoughts you have for no absolute reason, it just kinda happened. 

Her eyes go wide and a huge smile appears on her lips. “Mieczyslaw.” She says, and Stiles instantly tenses. 

“What was that?” He asks, still looking straight forward.

“Mieczyslaw,” She repeats, sitting up. “your name! How could I have forgotten that?”

“I’m…um pretty sure you didn't know that before you lost all memories of me.” 

Lydia shakes her head. “No no, your dad told us! The night he remembered you he came to Scotts house and he said it and I swear I thought he was speaking gibberish but-“

“Oh my god, I'm going to kill him.” Stiles groans, burying his face in a pillow. Lydia giggles and pokes at his side. 

“Oh come on it’s not that bad!” 

“Yes it is! It makes me sound like an old polish man that like…farms goats or something. And not to mention it's impossible to say-“

“Mieczyslaw Miecyslaw Miecyslaw, there easy.” Lydia smirks.

Stiles snorts, turning his head away from the pillow to face Lydia. “Okay fine, but nobody can spell it right.”

“M-I-E-C-Z-Y-S-L-A-W.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I mean people with an average IQ.”

Lydia sighs and leans into his side. “Well I like your name. It’s cute. So many nickname possibilities, Mitchie, Mitch, my little goat farmer.”

“All right that's it!” He quickly pulls her into his lap and tickles her sides, knowing that’s where she's most ticklish.

“S-Stop!” Lydia squeals, giggling uncontrollably. 

“Alright alright.” He agrees, stoping for a few moment to let her catch her breath but then starting again only seconds later. “But what’s my name?”

Two can play at this game. “M-Mieczyslaw!” She says through the laughter. 

“Nope, try again!” 

“Mitchie!” She laughs harder as he rolls his eyes again. 

“Guess I’ll just have to tickle you forever.” 

“Okay okay I give! Stiles! Y-Your name is Stiles!”

“That’s what I thought.” He says with a smirk, giving her a quick kiss on the nose as she catches her breath. 

“So I can never call you by your real name?” Lydia pouts, giving him those brown puppy dog eyes, knowing damn well he can’t resist them. 

He gives a super exaggerated groan. “Okay, I guess you can. But only you…and Scott.”

“I have to share with Scott? Will I ever get any of you to myself?” She jokes. 

“You get to make out with me! Scott doesn't get that.”

“Why do I have a hard time believing that?” 

Stiles shrugs. “Scotty is a beautiful man, but my lips are reserved for you.” He leans in and gives her a soft kiss. 

She blushes as she pulls away from the kiss. “I love you Mieczyslaw.” 

“I love you more Lydia Camille-Grace Martin.” 

She freezes and her eyes go wide. “Oh my god, who told you my middle name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short but I had the idea and just had to write it so hopefully you found that as cute as I do! I'm writing so much more shit so i'll my best to get that stuff finished and posted asap! 
> 
> HMU on tumblr @ hellastydia :)


End file.
